50 First dates
by Jackie-the-barricade-girl
Summary: Grantaire is a care free worthless man who's doing nothing with his life. One day, Grantaire meets a fascinating man named Enjolras. He soon learns that Enjolras has a type of memory loss which makes him relive the same day over and over again. Despite his memory loss, Grantaire still makes it his goal to win Enjolras's heart, even if he won't remember it the next day.
1. hey

**Summary: Based on the movie 50 first dates. Grantaire is a care free worthless man who's doing nothing with his life. One day, Grantaire meets a fascinating man named Enjolras. He soon learns that Enjolras has a type of memory loss which makes him relive the same day over and over again. Despite his memory loss, Grantaire still makes it his goal to win Enjolras's heart, even if he won't remember it the next morning.**

**Ok, I haven't finished my other two stories yet, but I will I promise. I PROMISE!**

"Let me guess, another one night stand?" Courfeyrac asked with a raised eyebrow. Courfeyrac and Grantaire sat in the usual bar drinking a beer each.

"Do you really need to ask?" Grantaire smirked and took a gulp of his beer.

Courfeyrac shook his head, "You need to get yourself a life mate. I mean that in the nicest way possible."

Grantaire chuckled, "Thanks."

"I'm serious bro. You're just doing the same thing over and over again. You go out, get someone drunk, have sex with them and then run away. It's pretty sad."

Grantaire shrugged, "Then I guess I'm just a low life, and I'm proud to be one."

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, "You're sick man."

"Oh, like you've never had a one night stand."

"Once is fine, but every night you get someone new. Don't you think it's time for a change Grantaire? Don't you want to fall in love for real?"

Grantaire smirked, "Love is pointless my friend. Love is an unnecessary emotion." Grantaire glanced at the old wooden clock that hung on the bar wall and smiled, "Hey dude I gotta go."

Courfeyrac crossed his arms, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Grantaire jumped up and started walking out the door. Courfeyrac followed him, "I'm taking a road trip my friend. Like you said, it's time for a change."

Grantaire walked over to his scratched up red truck and unlocked it, "So, by that you mean you're going to go find cheap sex in a motel or something."

Grantaire put his hand to his chest in mock-offence, "Wow, hurtful. Actually I was going to go down there to buy waffles, but no, you just had to assume the worst didn't you." Grantaire jumped into his truck and started it up. Five seconds later Courfeyrac jumped in through the other door. Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "Um…"

"If you're really going to get waffles, then you won't mind me tagging along."

Grantaire shook his head and laughed, "Fine…fine."

Xxx

(One hour later)

"Dude, we're out of gas." Grantaire said. They'd skid off to the side of the road. Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, "Hey look." Grantaire pointed over to the tiny little waffle house that sat by the side of the road. Courfeyrac laughed, "See, I told you I was going to get waffles."

"Dude, you go ask the owner if they know any nearby gas stations." Courfeyrac said. Grantaire saluted and jumped out of the car. He sighed and walked up to the waffle place.

He walked through the front door. It was pretty busy for a tiny shop. The servers rushed around serving fresh waffles and coffee to all the starving customers. Grantaire walked up to the counter and caught the attention of the woman serving, "Oh, hey there. May I help you?"

Grantaire smiled, "Do you know where the nearest gas station is?"

The woman furrowed her eyebrows, "Uh, I think there's one just down the road actually. I can show you on the map, let me just get it from the back." The woman disappeared into the back room. Grantaire took a moment to look around the place. The waffles must be pretty good considering people came all the way out here to get them. Most of the people sitting around the place were happy and had smiley faces, eating away at their waffles. But there was one person that wasn't smiling. In fact, he wasn't even eating. He was reading an old book about the works of Shakespeare. He twiddled around with a toothpick with the hand that wasn't holding the book. He had ice cold blue eyes that almost caught Grantaire breathless. The setting sun from the window made the man's blonde hair look as though it was glowing. Grantaire couldn't help but stare. The woman came back with a map, "Alright, here you go. I've marked down the nearest gas station already." She said with a kind smile.

Grantaire turned back to the woman and smiled, "Thanks," He read her name badge, "Cosette."

Cosette smiled, "Any time."

Grantaire folded up the map and put it in his pocket. He quickly glanced out the window and saw Courfeyrac waiting in the truck. Grantaire sighed and decided to go over to the blond. He walked over to the table by the window that he was sitting at. He smiled at him, "Hey."

The blonde glanced up, "Hey."

"What you reading?"

The blonde smirked, "Just a book my friend recommended me. To be honest, it sucks like hell."

Grantaire smirked, "Guessing you're not a fan of Shakespeare."

The boy chuckled, "No, not exactly."

Grantaire smiled, "Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest." The boy said. Grantaire sat down opposite the blonde, "So, you're one of those people who talks to random strangers."

"Well, not exactly random." Grantaire said, "I talk to people I'm attracted to."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

Grantaire blushed a little, "Yeah, and apparently I'm not doing a very good job."

The boy laughed, "You're funny. I'm Enjolras by the way."

"I'm Grantaire." Grantaire tilted his head to the side and smirked.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You look like Apollo."

Enjolras crossed his arms, "You mean as in the Greek god?"

"Yep, and I mean that as a compliment."

Enjolras smiled, revealing a row of white teeth, "Well, that's the first time I've ever been compared to a god."

"Really? I'm surprised."

Suddenly a loud honking noise was heard from Grantaire's van. Courfeyrac was banging on the horn. Grantaire rolled his eyes, "I gotta go."

"Can I have your number?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire thought about it and then said, "Sure." Enjolras handed him a pen and Grantaire scribbled it down on Enjolras's hand."

"I'll call you." He said with a cute smile. Grantaire smirked and walked out of the waffle house. Courfeyrac jumped out of the van.

"What the hell took you so long?"

Grantaire shrugged, "Nothing."

Xxx

Enjolras was on his way back home in his car. He lived with his all-time best friends Combeferre and Jehan. Combeferre and Jehan had both been there when Enjolras had been in the car accident. Ever since the accident Enjolras can only remember the same day over and over again. Every day he'd forget what happened the day before and live the same day over.

To save Enjolras the pain of having to hear about the accident every day, Combeferre and Jehan just go with it. They live the same day over and over again with Enjolras. It gets stressful, but it just has to be done for his sake.

Enjolras walked through the front door and threw his keys onto the table top. Combeferre came down from upstairs, "Hey E."

"Hey 'Ferre." Enjolras said, taking his coat off.

"How was your day?" He asked, walking over to him.

"Alright. I met this really interesting guy at the waffle house." Enjolras said with a half-smile, "He seemed sweet. I'm gonna give him a call tomorrow."

Combeferre raised an eyebrow, "Oh, alright then. Is that his number on your hand?" Combeferre asked, pointing at the ink on Enjolras's hand. Enjolras nodded, "Why don't you write that down and wash that ink off your hand."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"It's bad for your skin." Combeferre said simply.

Enjolras shrugged, "Ok then…" Enjolras walked up stairs.

Combeferre sighed. Jehan then walked into the hall, "Enjolras back?" He asked.

"Yeah. He got a guy's number at the waffle house. Don't worry, I already told him to wash it off his hand. I'll throw the number away before he wakes up tomorrow."

"Feel kind of bad for the guy." Jehan said.

Xxx

The next day

Grantaire was having a drink with Courfeyrac and Joly. Grantaire had his phone sitting on the table top. He just sat at the bar and stared at it with his chin resting on the bar top. He was just waiting for it to ring, "Grantaire, what are you doing?" Joly asked.

"I'm expecting a call." Grantaire said, tapping his fingers on the bar top.

"From who?" Courfeyrac asked.

"A guy I met at the waffle house yesterday. He said he'd call but he hasn't yet."

"Dude, why do you care?" Courfeyrac said, "You'll probably just sleep with the guy and ditch anyway."

"This guy's different. He's practically a god." Grantaire said. He sighed. After another few silent moments of staring at his phone, he stood up and said, "I'm going back to that waffle place."

"Um…why?" Courfeyrac asked.

"He might be there, I've got to check." Grantaire jumped up and ran to his truck.

"Wow, this is the first time I've seen Grantaire so desperate." Joly said.

Courfeyrac shrugged, "Maybe this guy really is for Grantaire."

"Well, there's someone for everyone right?"

Xxx

Grantaire arrived at the waffle house around the same time he arrived yesterday. He jumped out of his van and ran up to the door. As soon as he walked through he saw Enjolras sitting at the same table he sat at yesterday, reading the same book and once again fiddling with a toothpick. Grantaire sighed and walked up to him and said, "Hey."

Enjolras looked up, "Hey."

"You didn't call me." Grantaire said. Enjolras seemed confused. Grantaire sighed, "Was it something I said?"

"Do I know you?"

Grantaire froze. "Wait, you don't remember me?"

Enjolras shook his head, "Sorry."

"But we saw each other yesterday."

"No, sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else." Enjolras said awkwardly.

Grantaire sighed, "Great." He started to walk away from Enjolras. Enjolras still had the confused expression on his face.

Cosette seemed to notice Grantaire. She walked over just before he left the waffle house, "Hey." She said grabbing Grantaire's arm, "You talked to Enjolras yesterday didn't you?"

Grantaire rolled his eyes, "Yes, and he completely blanked me just now."

"That's because he genuinely doesn't remember you." Cosette explained. Grantaire furrowed his eyebrows, "Look, about a year ago, Enjolras and his friend Combeferre were in a car accident. Combeferre survived, but sadly, Enjolras suffered serious trauma to the head. He now has Goldfield Syndrome which is a type of anterograde amnesia. He wakes up every morning thinking it is Sunday, October 13, the day of his accident."

Grantaire glanced back over to Enjolras who was flipping through the same book as yesterday, "I…"

"I suggest you leave, before you get too involved in this." Cosette said, "Sorry."

Grantaire sighed.

Xxx

That evening

Enjolras came home and threw his keys on the table top, as usual and took his coat off. Combeferre and Jehan walked over, "Hey E. How was your day."

"Actually, it was kind of weird. I saw this guy at the waffle shop. He said that I met him like yesterday or something, but I was with you and Jehan yesterday." Jehan and Combeferre looked at each other.

"Well… obviously just some lunatic. Probably hasn't got a clue what he's saying." Jehan said.

Enjolras sighed, "Alright. I believe you." Enjolras walked up the stairs to take a shower.

Combeferre sighed, "It must have been that guy that gave Enjolras his number."

Jehan shook his head, "Well, odds are we'll never hear of him again right?"

But they were wrong. They were so wrong…

Xxx

**To be continued**

**Comment please!**


	2. If only you could remember

"You're going to that waffle place again? What the hell man? I thought we'd been over this yesterday." Courfeyrac said with slight annoyance. Grantaire, for once, wasn't drinking anything. He was constantly tapping on the bar top with the tip of his finger and wiping his sweaty hand on his jeans, "Dude, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Grantaire said. Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Look, I met this guy yesterday. He's the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. He's practically an angel. He has this thing called goldfield syndrome which means he relives the same day over and over again."

Courfeyrac scratched his chin, "So when you went over there yesterday, he didn't remember you?"

"Yeah" Grantaire said sadly.

"Well, then just leave the guy alone. There's no way you'll be able to have a relationship with this guy."

"Oh, but you underestimate me my friend." Grantaire said with a smirk, "From the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew that that guy has to be mine."

Courfeyrac sighed and shook his head, "You're crazy Grantaire."

Grantaire shrugged, "It runs in the family." Grantaire glanced up at the clock, and before Courfeyrac had even realised, he'd darted out the door to his rusty old red van, rummaging around in his jean pocket to retrieve his keys.

"Hey dude!" Courfeyrac shouted. Grantaire ignored Courfeyrac and jumped into the van and started the engine. He started driving over to the waffle place.

Xxx

About an hour later, Grantaire pulled over to the side of the road and jumped out of the van. He walked up to the door. As expected, Enjolras sat at the same table as yesterday reading the same book. Grantaire couldn't help but smile. He walked over to the counter and sat down. Cosette walked over and her jaw dropped. She grabbed her table rag and hit Grantaire on the arm with it. "What are you doing here?!" Grantaire shrugged innocently. Cosette hit him on the arm with the rag again. "Look, if you're here to talk to Enjolras again, you're going to be getting yourself in a whole lot of trouble. Seriously-"

"I promise I won't do anything, I just need to talk to him."

Cosette sighed, "If you dare hurt him in any way, I will skin you alive and make furniture out of your bones."

Grantaire smiled and turned to the blonde boy at the table. He took a deep breath and walked over. Cosette watched as Grantaire walked over to him. "Hey."

Enjolras glanced up, "Hey."

"I'm just going to go out on a limb here. I can't help but notice how much you look like Apollo."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "You mean the Greek god of music?" Grantaire nodded. Enjolras made a smirk, which then turned into a little chuckle, "Thanks. That's the first time anyone's compared me to a god before."

"I'm surprised. Hey, am I bothering you? I have the tendency to overstay my welcome."

Enjolras shook his head, "No. Have a seat." Grantaire sat opposite Enjolras.

"What're you reading?" Grantaire asked, even though he already knew.

"Just a book my friend recommended me." Enjolras said.

"Any good?"

Enjolras laughed, "No. It sucks. It's the most boring book I've ever read to be honest."

"Perhaps you should try something like the three musketeers by Alexandre dumas, or Animal Farm by George Orwell."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "Huh. No offence but you don't seem like one of those guys who actually reads for fun."

Grantaire laughed, "Well, I drink more than I read if that's what you mean."

Enjolras tilted his head and smiled, "You know, you seem somewhat familiar. Have we ever met before?"

Grantaire shrugged, "Not that I know of."

Enjolras sighed, "Must be in my head then. I get déjà vu quite a lot." Grantaire smirked. If only he knew.

Xxx

Marius walked into the bar and spotted Courfeyrac, sitting by himself sipping a beer. He walked over, "Hey Courf'. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Courfeyrac motioned for him to take a seat next to him at the bar. Marius did so, "So, I was looking up goldfield syndrome-"

"What's goldfield syndrome?" Marius asked, stealing a sip of beer from Courfeyrac's glass.

"It's this thing where it makes you think you're living the same day over and over again. Anyway, Grantaire met this guy who has goldfield syndrome. I think he really likes this guy."

Marius frowned, "That's a little tragic."

"Well, Grantaire's trying to get this guy to fall in love with him."

"But what's the point in that if he's not going to remember him the next day?" Marius asked curiously.

"That's what I said. Grantaire's just going to end up with a broken heart at the end of this. We need to set Grantaire straight before he hurts himself." Marius nodded.

"Shame really…"

"What?"

"Well, it's just, Grantaire's never fallen in love with someone before. What if this guy truly is the one for him?" Courfeyrac shook his head and took a gulp oh his beer.

Xxx

Enjolras and Grantaire talked and talked. They probably could continue talking for the rest of their lives without having any awkward silences. They enjoyed each other's company. Enjolras glanced at his watch. It read eight PM. Had they really been talking for the whole day, "Hey, look at the time." Enjolras said, "I'd best be on my way."

"You driving?" Grantaire asked.

"No, I walked out here. I usually drive but my car's out of gas."

"You want a lift?" Grantaire asked with a cheeky smile.

Enjolras shrugged, "Ok, sure, why not." The two of them stood up. Enjolras walked outside. Cosette rushed over to Grantaire.

"Hey, um, can I have a word with you for a second?" She asked.

Grantaire shrugged, "Um, sure."

Cosette smiled, "I just wanted to say thank you."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"I've never seen Enjolras this happy. I think he really likes you. Thank you for making him smile for once."

Grantaire smiled, "Any time." Grantaire walked out of the waffle place and saw Enjolras standing by his van. It was the only car around so Enjolras just assumed it was Grantaire's. Enjolras chuckled as he examined the thing. "Is this your van?"

Grantaire shrugged, "Yeah."

"Wow, it's um…well it sucks." Enjolras said with a laugh.

Grantaire smirked, "Oh ha ha. Get in the car smart ass." Enjolras chuckled and they both jumped into the van. "So, where to?"

"I live fifteen minutes up the road." Enjolras said. Grantaire started driving the van, "Do you live near here Grantaire?"

"Uh, well not exactly. I live about an hour away."

Enjolras raised his eyebrows, "Really? Why are you out here then?"

Grantaire shrugged, "I'm…on a road trip."

Xxx

"Have you tried his mobile?" Jehan asked pacing up and down the hall.

"Yes, I've called about a million times. No answer. I've texted him but I think his phone is off." Combeferre said, running a hand through his hair.

"Uh, Jesus, what if something's happened to him?"

"Ok, let's just calm down. Enjolras can take care of himself, he's a grown man."

"But he's a grown man with goldfield syndrome. If he doesn't come home tonight, who knows what might happen tomorrow." Jehan said.

Combeferre pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

Xxx

Enjolras and Grantaire pulled over outside Enjolras's house. They both jumped out. "Big place you got here."

Enjolras shrugged, "I do share it with two other guys." Grantaire smirked, "Thanks for driving me home."

"Any time." Grantaire said with a smile. He looked into Enjolras's blue eyes. He'd probably never get tired of those gorgeous eyes. Enjolras smiled and Grantaire almost fainted. He moved in close to Enjolras and without hesitation, he kissed him. Enjolras placed his hand on Grantaire's chest and for a moment, Grantaire's life felt complete. He didn't care if Enjolras remembered him or not. He just knew he needed this man in his life.

Xxx

"Ok, it's like eight thirty dude!" Jehan said, freaking out, "Maybe we should call the police or something."

"Where the hell could he be? He's always back by four." Suddenly, they heard the front door unlock and then they heard the sound of keys hitting the table. They rushed out into the corridor where Enjolras was taking off his jacket.

"Hey guys."

"Enjolras, dude where've you been?!" Jehan said.

"I lost track of time. I was with a guy I met at the waffle house. He gave me a ride home."

Combeferre's eyes widened, "What?"

Enjolras shrugged, "Yeah, his name's Grantaire. He's real sweet. I think you guys will like him." Combeferre pushed passed Enjolras and rushed out the door. Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "Where's he going?"

Jehan bit his nail, "Uh…"

Combeferre ran down the road where he saw Grantaire, starting up his van, "Hey!" Grantaire looked at his side view mirror and saw Combeferre. Grantaire jumped out of the van. Combeferre walked up to him, "Are you Grantaire?"

Grantaire furrowed his eyebrows, "Yeah. Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

Grantaire smirked, "Dude, do I know you?"

"I'm Enjolras's best friend, and as his best friend I forbid you to ever see him again."

Grantaire's eyes widened, "What the hell?!"

"Enjolras isn't like other guys. He's different."

"Yeah I get it, he's got memory loss. I've been told like a million times."

"Then why do you keep coming back?! Just give up now, or you're going to hurt him and yourself!"

Grantaire crossed his arms, "You don't understand-"

"No, you don't understand. If you ever go near Enjolras ever again, you'll have me to deal with. Jehan and I have worked hard to protect Enjolras. We're not going to let some low life come and ruin it all." Grantaire sighed.

"Can I just say one thing?"

"What."

"Get Enjolras a new book to read. Like seriously, he hates that Shakespeare shit." Combeferre shook his head and walked away.

Combeferre walked back through the front door passed Jehan. Jehan tapped him on the shoulder, "'Ferre, what'd you say?" he whispered.

"I told him to stay away from E. Simple as." Combeferre whispered back so that Enjolras couldn't hear them.

Jehan sighed, "It's kind of a shame really. Enjolras seems a whole lot happier with that Grantaire guy in his life."

Combeferre pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well, tomorrow's just a brand new day right?" Combeferre started walking up the stairs.

Jehan sighed, "Not exactly brand new."

Xxx

The next day

Grantaire sat in his apartment curled up in a ball on the sofa. So far he'd eaten two tubs of ice-cream and had three beers. His best friend Eponine sat on the other end of the sofa, "So, you're in love with a guy who can only remember one day of his life?"

"Basically." Grantaire said, "And now I'll probably never see him again."

Eponine crossed her arms, "Well, technically Grantaire, you could still see him, just make sure his best friend doesn't find out."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Grantaire asked, sitting up a little.

"Eh, you're a genius when it comes to this stuff. You'll figure something out Mon ami."

Grantaire sighed, "Alright…time to go into stalker mode."

Xxx

**To be continued**

**Comment if I'm worthy!**


	3. Don't worry, the pain won't last long

**Authors note: I forgot to say thanks to Kimi who wrote the second chapter for me when I was ill, so thanks Kimi! This has kind of turned into a sister collaboration, so, yeah.**

**Also, THANK YOU to all who reads this! You're amazing and it's really cool to have people reading my writing. It gives me more confidence and stuff so once again THANK YOU ALL! :)**

So, Grantaire stayed away from Enjolras…for about two days. Well, at least he tried. Every day, at exactly ten o'clock, Grantaire would weight for Enjolras to walk into the waffle house. Every day he'd make up a stupid excuse to talk to Enjolras. For example, he'd say things like, 'do you know where the nearest gas station is?' and 'my car needs a jump start, could you help me out?' Grantaire would do whatever it took to just get the guy to talk to him. Sometimes he'd sit and talk with Enjolras like when they first met, but since Combeferre didn't want Grantaire getting too involved, Grantaire wouldn't stay too long.

Now, over the past few days, Jehan had noticed a slight mood change in Enjolras's behaviour. Enjolras had started humming whilst going through his work and he generally had more energy than usual. It was because he was somehow growing an attraction to Grantaire without even realising it himself. His mind told him that he had no idea who this man was, but his heart told him something else.

Xxx

Monday morning, or rather Friday morning in Enjolras's mind, Jehan was woken up by the loud banging on his bedroom door. Combeferre shouted, "Dude get up!" Jehan groaned in annoyance and rubbed his eyes. He quickly jumped out of bed and slipped into a white t-shirt and jeans. He glanced at the clock by his bedside table. It read five o'clock. He then walked down stairs and started the daily routine. Every morning Combeferre and Jehan would wake up really early so they could sort out a couple of essential things like putting out old newspapers, setting the date on the calendars to the wrong time and refilling Enjolras's shampoo bottle so he didn't notice a weight difference with the bottle.

After that was all done it was about seven o'clock. Jehan and Combeferre used to get pretty exhausted from all the rushing around, but they'd been doing it for a year now, and they were pretty used to it. These days, they were lucky if they got about five hours of sleep. Combeferre walked into the room and let out a sigh as he sat down at the table. Jehan sat opposite Combeferre with a glass of milk in his hand, "Well, glad that's sorted." Jehan said, trying to be optimistic. Combeferre shook his head and removed his glasses. He cleaned the lenses with the corner of his shirt. Combeferre didn't exactly look his age. He looked way too mature for a twenty-two year old. Perhaps it was the stress of looking after Enjolras that aged him. Jehan sipped some of his milk. "You know, we can't keep doing this you know."

"Doing what?" Combeferre asked.

Jehan rolled his eyes, "THIS. Reliving the same day. You know, one day Enjolras is going to wake up one morning and realise he's aged ten years."

"Don't you think I know that?" Combeferre said in a somewhat pained tone.

"What are we supposed to do when that day does come?"

Combeferre shook his head, "Well to be honest Prouvaire I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen when that day comes, but we can't worry about the future. We have to focus on the present."

Jehan sighed and took a small sip of his milk. He tapped his finger against the side of his cup, making a high pitch pinging noise. Five seconds later, Enjolras came down the stairs, "Morning Enjolras." They both said.

"Hey guys." He said, "How long have you guys been up?"

"Just a couple of minutes." Combeferre lied.

Xxx

Courfeyrac sat in the usual bar, texting Grantaire.

_Courfeyrac: R, where the hell are you?_

_Grantaire: I'm busy_

_Courfeyrac: …_

_Courfeyrac: You're stalking that guy again! Dude, stalking isn't healthy, it's creepy and weird!_

_Grantaire: Technically it's not stalking. It's not like I'm following him around and stuff, I just talk to him every day, is that so bad?_

_Courfeyrac: Why is it you have to see this guy every day? It's not like he remembers you!_

_Grantaire: Well, to be honest I don't know! Maybe it's because this guy is special._

_Courfeyrac: You're going to regret this mate._

_Grantaire: To be honest, I don't really care anymore ;)_

_Courfeyrac: I'm serious Grantaire! You're messing with things you shouldn't be messing with!_

_Courfeyrac: Grantaire?_

_Courfeyrac: Hello?_

Courfeyrac sighed and put the phone down on the table. Grantaire was his best friend. He would practically die if his friend got hurt and in a situation like this, he was practically setting himself up for heart break, but then again, seeing Grantaire so happy after talking to Enjolras, it made Courfeyrac happy to see him happy. He wasn't really sure what to do. Courfeyrac sighed and took a sip of his beer.

Xxx

Grantaire walked through the waffle house and as usual, it was as busy as ever. It'd been raining so his hair and clothes were practically soaking. Cosette smiled as he walked in, "Hey there Grantaire." Over the past month Cosette and Grantaire had become somewhat friends. Cosette liked Grantaire because he made Enjolras happy and hardly anyone made Enjolras happy. Cosette and Enjolras had been friends for years, sadly they hardly ever got to talk to each other because Cosette always had busy shifts.

Grantaire took a seat at the counter, "Hey Cosette. Been busy?"

Cosette shrugged, "As busy as usual. Enjolras isn't in yet by the way." Grantaire smiled at her, "It's really thoughtful of you to come here every day just to talk to the guy. You make Enjolras smile."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "He doesn't even know me."

Cosette shrugged, "He does, he just doesn't think he does." Grantaire smirked. To be honest, Grantaire wasn't entirely sure why he comes here. He knew that the only way he'd ever be able to date Enjolras was in his dreams, and yet, he still came here every day. A few minutes later, Enjolras walked through the door. He took his wet raincoat off and walked over to his usual seat. Grantaire smirked when he realised that Combeferre had actually listened to his advice and bought Enjolras a new book to read. "Well, are you going to talk to him or are you just going to sit here?" Cosette said with a cheeky grin. Grantaire sighed and looked over to Enjolras who was now reading his new book which he'll probably never finish.

Grantaire was about to walk over to Enjolras when suddenly, Enjolras's attention was drawn to the man sitting at the table in front of him. The man was reading a newspaper. Enjolras blinked his eyes a few times, looking at the newspaper in the man's hands. Enjolras stood up and walked over to the man, "Excuse me sir, can I see your paper for a second?" The man shrugged and handed Enjolras the newspaper. Enjolras was stunned into silence when he read the date on the paper.

"Um, sir, is something wrong?" The man asked.

Enjolras blinked his eyes again, "Um…what's the date?"

"Um, March 1st, 2013."

Enjolras ran a hand through his hair, "Wait, that's impossible. Is this a joke?" The man shook his head, not really sure why Enjolras looked so confused.

Cosette shook her head, "Oh no. No, no, no." Cosette rushed over from behind the counter and walked over to Enjolras, "Enjolras listen-" Cosette put her hand on his shoulder only to have it knocked away.

"2013?" Enjolras ran out of the door into the pouring rain, forgetting his raincoat at the table. Cosette sighed.

"This can't be happening." Cosette pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Combeferre.

_Cosette: We've got a bad day 'Ferre_

_Combeferre: Seriously? Where's Enjolras?_

_Cosette: I think he's going back home_

_Combeferre: Follow him_

Cosette put her phone into her pocket and grabbed her coat that was sitting on the counter. Cosette rushed out of the door. Grantaire followed her out, "Hey wait!" He shouted.

"I don't have time Grantaire!" Cosette said in a rush.

"I'll drive you to Enjolras's house." He said. Cosette sighed and turned to him, "Come on, we gotta go!"

Xxx

A few minutes later

Enjolras arrived outside his house. He walked up to the door, not really caring about his hair and clothes getting soaked. Enjolras struggled to get the key in the door because his hands were shaking like hell. He finally managed to get the door open. Combeferre stood in the hallway. Enjolras was panting at this point. "What is going on?!" Enjolras voice cracked midsentence. Before anyone could say anything more, Cosette and Grantaire walked through the door. Grantaire closed the door behind him.

"You? I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Combeferre said through gritted teeth.

"Who are you?" Enjolras asked, his confusion only growing stronger, "I want answers and I want them now. If this is just some stupid joke I swear to god-"

"It's not a joke Enjolras." Jehan said, "It's kind of complicated…"

Xxx

After about an hour of explaining what had actually happened to him, Enjolras wasn't sure what to do. He'd missed a year of his life. He sat at the kitchen table. His head in his hands and his elbows resting on the table top. He was hiding his face. He hated it when people saw him cry. It made him feel weak. Jehan, Combeferre, Cosette and Grantaire sat in the room next door. "Is this the first time this has happened?" Grantaire asked.

"Fifth. Three times last year and twice this year." Combeferre said. "I told you not to get involved in this. Why didn't you listen to me?" Combeferre asked calmly as he could.

Grantaire shrugged, "I…I guess it's because I'm a little in love with that guy."

"Don't get mad at Grantaire." Cosette said, "Ever since Grantaire came into Enjolras's life, he's been as happy as a clown." The room went silent when Enjolras walked through the doorway. His eyes were slightly red from crying. He had one hand in his hair at the back of his head. He could feel the bump where he'd been hit. It kind of freaked him out, "Enjolras, if you have any questions feel free to ask them."

Enjolras sighed, "So… you guys live the same day over and over again for my sake?" Combeferre and Jehan nodded, "Wow… I don't know what to say…must be pretty tough huh?"

"We're used to it." Combeferre said with a slight smirk.

"Hey E, we all know that this is probably a lot to take in in one day but tomorrow you won't even remember any of this." Jehan pointed out.

Enjolras rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He then noticed Grantaire standing in the corner of the room. Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "Um, do I know you?"

"Enjy, you're sort of dating him." Cosette pointed out.

Enjolras eyes widened, "What?"

Grantaire smirked, "Sorry I'm not better looking."

Xxx

(That night)

Enjolras had spent the day recapping on all that he'd missed. He knew that he wouldn't remember it the next morning, but he still wanted to know. Enjolras had fallen asleep on the sofa. Grantaire stood at the doorway. Combeferre walked over to him, "So, what now?" Grantaire asked.

"Well, nothing really."

"So you're seriously going to continue doing this every day for the rest of your life? There's got to be a better way Combeferre. This isn't healthy for you or for Enjolras." Grantaire said. Combeferre sighed, knowing he was right.

"So…what do you propose?"

Grantaire had a moment to think and then said, "I think…I think I have an idea. It might not work, but it's worth a shot."

Xxx

**To be continued! Comments are loved :)**


	4. Fourteen happy first dates

**Hi guys! So, as usual I thank you for reading this FF. You're all awesome! Also, I do apologise for the OOC Enjolras in this story. It's kind of hard to get him into character in THIS kind of situation, if you get what I'm saying; I am trying my best though :). Also, I wrote this in Spain because my school went on a trip over there. :)**

**Once again, thanks to Kimi for the writing help *flicks* (inside joke)**

Grantaire stood outside of Eponine's flat door. He banged on the window urgently. "Eponine open up!" he shouted. He heard her groan in annoyance on the other side of the door. About thirty seconds later, Eponine opened the door, her eyes barely open and her mind half asleep.

"Dude," she said glancing at her watch, "It's like one AM, what do you want?"

"I need to borrow your camera." Grantaire said, slipping past Eponine at the doorway and walking into the kitchen where she kept her old camera. Grantaire walked over to one of the wooden draws by the sink and pulled one open. He quickly grabbed it and checked if it had any battery left.

Eponine walked into the kitchen. She was now wearing her flower print nightgown over her pyjamas. "Um, why do you need it?" Eponine asked, in an annoyed and slightly curious tone.

"I'm making a video." Grantaire said, making his way out of the kitchen.

Eponine rolled her eyes, "Why are you making a video?" Eponine said, rolling her eyes and following him out of the kitchen.

"It's complicated…"

Xxx

(Next morning)

Combeferre and Jehan where doing the usual rushing around, checking everything was in order. Combeferre was in the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door. Combeferre tilted his head curiously. He walked over to the window to see who it was. He saw Grantaire standing at the door, doubled over and panting. He must have run here. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Combeferre almost smirked in amusement, but then his face went serious. Combeferre walked over to the front door and opened it. "Why are you here?"

Grantaire was too busy trying to catch his breath to answer the question. Jehan then came over to the door to see what the fuss was about. Jehan smiled, "Oh, morning Grantaire."

"Hey…" Grantaire said still trying to suck air into his lungs. Grantaire held a CD box in his right hand.

"What is that?" Combeferre asked.

Jehan passed Grantaire the glass of milk that was in his hand. Grantaire took it from Jehan and took a couple of generous gulps. Once he'd recovered from his little panting fit, Grantaire explained, "Cosette and I made this CD last night. It explains everything."

Combeferre adjusted his glasses, "How are you so sure this will work?"

"Well, if it doesn't then we've only wasted one day." Grantaire pointed out.

Combeferre chewed on his lip for a moment and then took the CD from Grantaire. The three of them then heard Enjolras coming down the stairs. Combeferre, Jehan and Grantaire turned to him. "Hey E." Combeferre and Jehan said.

Enjolras scratched the back of his neck, "Hey…who's this?" he asked, looking at Grantaire.

"Doesn't matter." Grantaire said simply. Combeferre handed Enjolras the CD box.

Enjolras looked at the CD, "What is this?"

Combeferre and Jehan shrugged. Enjolras inspected the CD box and walked over to the television in the main room. Jehan, Combeferre and Grantaire followed him into the main room. Combeferre and Jehan sat on the sofa in front of the television. Enjolras sat in the middle of them both. Grantaire lingered by the doorway.

The CD started playing and words started to appear on the screen. The song 'haven't met you yet' started playing in the background as the words appeared.

_Hey Enjolras_

_Everything's going to be alright…_

…_but there are some things that you've missed this year…_

Pictures of the important events of 2012 and 2013 popped up on the screen.

…_You don't remember any of this because…_

A picture of a news article appeared on the screen. Enjolras read the article.

'_On October 13__th__, two men, both aged twenty-one, were found in a car accident. The car skid off the side of the road. The driver, Henry Combeferre, suffers from a broken leg, broken arm and four broken ribs. The passenger, Julien Enjolras, suffered serious trauma to the head and has now developed goldfield syndrome…'_

Enjolras couldn't believe what he was hearing. He put his right hand at the back of his head like he had done yesterday. What was he supposed to do? Cry? Laugh? Freak out? Combeferre put a hand on his shoulder.

_An image of Grantaire popped onto the screen. He smiled, "Hey Enjolras. I'm Nicholas by the way. We met like, a month ago." Grantaire was standing in the waffle house. "I'm at that waffle place you go to every Friday. I like you, you like me…most days anyway. I guess we're kind of going out."_

Enjolras glanced over to Grantaire who still stood at the doorway.

"_Basically, every day I go to the waffle place and I hang out with you." Grantaire said with a small shrug and smile. "Well, I know you wish that I was making all this stuff up. I wish I was too. But, the good news is that there are loads of people who care about you, you know, Combeferre, Jehan, Cosette and basically everyone who works at the waffle place." Cosette then walked into the camera view._

"_Hey E. So, I know this is probably a lot for you to take in, but just know that we're here for you. So, feel free to ask us any questions you have. You're the best!"_

Xxx

The video was about thirty minutes long. Enjolras sat at the table, like he had yesterday, trying to proses what he'd just heard. He'd been sitting for about an hour now.

Grantaire stood next to Combeferre in the room next door, "It's been about an hour. I'd say in maybe a few more minutes he'll be ready to go out and get his life back." Grantaire said. "We could do this every day. Show him the video and update him on his life. We can add more things to the video as we go along. It's simple."

Five seconds later, Enjolras walked through the door. He stood there in silence for a moment and then said, "How many times have I seen that video?"

"Well, this is the first time. We're just trying something new." Jehan said.

Enjolras nodded, "Alright then."

Xxx

Enjolras and Grantaire stood at the tree in which Combeferre had crashed his car into a year ago. The tree had a massive dent in it from when the car had hit it. Enjolras laughed a little. "So, you get me to basically fall in love with you every day, over and over again?"

Grantaire shrugged, "I guess, yeah."

"But, that's basically dedicating your life to me. What kind of person does that?"

Grantaire smirked. "Me."

Enjolras smiled. "Why couldn't I have met you a day before the accident?" They walked up the road together, hand in hand, like they'd known each other for years.

"To be honest Enjolras, you've changed my life. Before I met you, I was a jerk."

Enjolras laughed, "I don't believe that."

"It's true. I was that guy who'd have a new one night stand every night…but then I met you, and I changed. I felt happier around you."

Enjolras blushed. "So, how many times have I been out with you?"

Grantaire shrugged, "Quite a few times actually."

"You know, if I could have one wish, I'd wish to have you in my memory."

Grantaire smiled, "Be careful what you wish for. I can be a pain in the ass sometimes." They both laughed.

_Two weeks later, fourteen first dates and seven first kisses. Nothing goes wrong. It's only after the fifteenth that the days start to crumble…_

Xxx

**To be continued, hopefully soon**

**Sorry, not much happens I guess. Hope it was alright :)**


End file.
